A Time Lord and An Alien Companion
by skinnydippingmuppet
Summary: Not so great with title names. Doctor and his newest companion are stuck on the Avian planet. Some weirdness then some lemons. Also not good at summaries. Just enjoy the doctor. :D
1. Chapter 1

As a time lord, I had traveled through time and space. I had been loved, but never loved anyone myself. That was until my newest companion walked in. I knew she was different. Different in a way I would have never imagined.

We were trying to choose a destination, but we were struggling. She wanted to see something in American history and I wanted to take her to see some amazing planets. She was insisting. I rolled my eyes.

"What? I can't indulge in my own history?" She asked laughing. Her laughter was cut short by the rocking of my TARDIS.

Her bright blue eyes caught mine. Her rosy lips were dry. She licked them. It sent a shiver down my spine. I shook it off.

She went over and opened the door. I made sure to be right behind her. She had a knack of getting herself into trouble. I stood behind her secretly taking in her scent. She smelled like spices, Maybe it was because of her red hair that she smelled that way. Whatever it was it always drove me insane.

"Doctor, where are we?" She asked me, finally snapping me into reality.

"Oh, we are in the planet of Avian. It's inhabited by phoenixes. This is fantastic! I love this planet." I said with a bright smile.

She rolled her eyes at me and laughed. She stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around. We were in a futuristic setting, but were still in her earth time zone. We were still in 2013, but the planet was thousands of years ahead.

We walked around taking in the scenery in our unfashionable clothing. The Avian race was very judgmental.

We were approached by two royal guards. They wanted to see my identification. I pulled out my psychic paper "ID", but they didn't take the bait. The grabbed us and escorted us to the palace. The queen was waiting for us.

She stood tall and looked regal as she looked down on us from her throne. She was wearing the traditional avian royalty garb. A dress made from the feathers of her ancestors. When she stood and walked closer I saw she had the same shade of ice blue eyes of my companion.

"My child, you are here. After all these years, you have returned." Her majesty spoke with kind voice.

My companion, Avery looked at me. She was confused. Her "mother" and she could be pawned off as twins. Both of them had hair of fire and ice for eyes. They also had perfect skin made from cream. The way that phoenixes aged her mother could be passed as her sister. There was no denying that Avery was the princess.

I was ushered out of the room by the queen's guards. Since I was traveling with Avery, they put me in a guest room. It was rather exuberant.

The room had been painted orange with gold trimmings. The bed sheets were orange and gold. The bed was made from antique brass. It had orange and gold scarves weaved into the bars.

I gripped a bar in my hand and shook it. No movement and hardly any noise, besides a small squeak. A smirk danced across my lips. I envisioned tying up Avery with those scarves to the bed as she writhed underneath my touch and screaming out.

I shivered with my arousal. I licked my lips. I tried to shake off the fantasies of Avery crawling through my mind.

I started to pace the room. I tried not to think of her, but every time I closed my eyes I saw her face. I saw her face, the way her hair shone in the sunshine, and the way she would always laugh at me when I would say fantastic or if I got too enthusiastic about a mission.

I sat down on the bed. I felt like I was sinking into the mattress. I fell back and closed my eyes. The door opened and slammed. It was Avery. She looked frazzled.

"You have to marry me. I sort of told my mother that I picked you as my mate and that's why we are traveling together so she's planning a wedding right now. We are going to be married in about an hour." She rattled off quickly. I just stared at her. It was a little weird.

"Are you positive on that one? What exactly happened?" I got off the bed and went to her. She was shaking. I put my hands on her shoulders. She melted into my touch.

"She told me I was betrothed if I had not yet found a mate. If I didn't I would marry this awful looking guy. I mean he was good looking, but there was something about him I didn't trust. So I just said that you were my mate. So… Happy wedding day Doctor!" She tried to get out a laugh but it didn't work.

I was going to try to comfort her, but her mother swept in. She threw me a tuxedo and led Avery out. She glanced over her shoulder and gave me a strange look.

I went and took a shower. I didn't know how this was all going to end up, but I was hoping to at least make it out alive. Avians were not people I wanted to make my enemy.

I dressed myself in a suit that was dark blue with colored accents, kind of like a peacock feather. I looked in the mirror. I felt self-conscious about my ears. I let it slip once, but Avery said she loved them. She glad I wasn't perfect. It was easier for her to talk to me. It made me smile. I hope she liked the way I looked for our wedding day. It certainly would be a funny memory for the both of us.

I paced around the room for about twenty minutes when the guards came to escort me downstairs. They had set up some benches out on the deck and an archway. There were orange lilies and golden roses that only grow on the planet. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Avery walking down the aisle towards me.

She was wearing a silk strapless dress. Her skin was glowing with the shimmer they had put on her. Her long auburn hair was curled into ringlets. She was wearing a veil to hide her face. The thing that was out of the ordinary was her wings. They had got her wings to come out for the ceremony.

The minister that performed the ceremony explained it for me before the vows. The tradition for two phoenixes being married, was that both would exchange feathers to one another. A human and a phoenix getting married meant the phoenix would have to give a feather to the human to show their love. The feather would keep them safe. When I said I wasn't human the minister laughed and began the ceremony.

After a few vows we were joined. The queen provided two simple wedding bands with feathers engraved in them. Avery licked her lips and reached behind her. She gripped a feather in her hand and yanked. She cried out in pain. She handed it to me. It had a little bit of blood on it. She mouthed sorry to me. I put it in my jacket pocket and grabbed her hands. I pulled up her veil kissed her.

Her mother shifted in her seat. When I pulled back, her mother announced it was time for the party. I looked up at the sky it was almost nightfall.

We started to follow the guests into the ballroom, but her mother stopped us. She pulled us into the foyer where the party wouldn't hear us.

"Daughter, are you untouched?" Her mother asked Avery causing her cheeks to turn darker than her hair. Her mother smirked. "Well, I will take that as a yes. We will have a doctor examine you in the morning to make sure the marriage was consummated. If not, I'll know it was all a sham and you both will be put on trial. Have a nice night." She said with an icy voice that sent a shiver down both our spines. She turned on her heel and greeted her guests.

We were forced upstairs. I held Avery's hand to steady her. She was frightened. I wanted to tell her everything would be okay, but I had a feeling she wouldn't believe me.

Our door locked from the outside. We were stuck in the room until dawn. Someone had left some wine and glasses on the dresser for us. They also left a box for Avery. She went to the box and pulled off its top. I went over and poured us two glasses of wine.

"I am not wearing this!" She exclaimed. I looked over at the little white nightie, imagining her wearing that made me lick my lips. She noticed my actions.

"Doctor! Are you imagining me in some sick fantasies?" She asked me. I looked away from her and took a sip of wine.

She walked over to me and turned around. She swept up her hair in her hands. She looked at me over her shoulder.

"Can you get me out of this thing please?" She purred. I swallowed hard and heard my two hearts beating fast.

I took the zipper between my fingers and slowly unzipped. To me it was like opening a long waited present. I saw that she was wearing a white lace corset with matching panties and white thigh highs. She kicked off her heels.

She turned around to me, letting her hair fall down her back. She looked at me and bit her bottom lip. She had a mischievous look in her eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and grazed her lips against mine. I needed no invitation. I took her in my arms and kissed her ferociously. Her hands traveled up my chest and slid off my suit jacket without breaking our kiss.

She stopped. There were no words. We both realized that both parties had feelings for one another and now there was nothing standing in our way.

She started to unbutton my shirt with small nimble fingers. She was shaking. I put my hands on hers. She looked up into my eyes.

"We don't have to do this you know." I said trying to reassure her. If we went to a trial, there was a small chance we could be killed, but that was only if we didn't make it to the TARDIS in time.

"I've wanted this ever since I met you, but I've always been afraid. I was always just the human girl I would have never had a chance. I'm glad I'm an alien. Maybe that means I can have more time with you. Then, maybe you could learn to love me as much as I love you." She said looking at the floor. I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me.

"You made me love. I have been in love with you since I first saw you smile. I knew I would spend the rest of eternity with you, no matter the cost." I said watching tears roll down her face.

She threw her arms around my neck and began to kiss me. I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist. I pinned her against the wall. I kissed her neck as my hands found her breasts. She moaned under my touch. I could feel myself getting harder with each moan that escaped her lips.

Her hands rested on my clothes shoulders. I pulled back for a moment and finished taking off my shirt. She nearly ripped off my undershirt. I unzipped her corset and threw it across the room. Skin to skin felt amazing. It had been a while for me. Her skin was soft as silk. I buried my face in her hair and took in her scent. I groaned. I had waited for so long to touch her, when I could have had her anytime. She wriggled against me. We both moaned when she touched my erection. She looked down at the bulge in my pants.

"Doctor, this might sound like a silly question, but will that fit inside of me?" She asked a blush spreading across her cheeks. I giggled at her. I forgot she was a virgin.

"It will, but I promise to be gentle with you. This will be a night you and I both with never forget." I kissed her again. My hands explored her soft body. I slid one hand down her stocking clad thighs and around to her rump. She gasped under my touch. I smiled into our kiss.

I put both of hands on her ass. I carried her over to the bed. I could convince her later to have passionate love making against a wall later, but for now it should be the bed. I laid her down watching her perky breasts bounce as I did. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my pants. She stared at the massive tent in my boxers.

"You do know it's impolite to stare." I scolded. Besides it was making me feel self-conscious.

She scooted to the edge of the bed. She put her fingers in the waistband of my shorts and pulled them down. I hissed at the contact of fabric. She gasped. She looked at me, then back down at my man hood. She took the tip into her mouth, I groaned. I made sure to keep my hands at my sides. If I didn't I would force her mouth on me, but I would be good. She sucked and licked the tip until I was making incoherent sounds and my toes were starting to curl.

"Avery…" Escaped my lips in a moan. I could feel her smile against me. She took more of me into her mouth. I grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck. I felt her stop I hissed at the loss of feeling.

"I'm sorry doctor. Maybe with practice I can learn to please you more." She said rubbing her cheeks. I giggled. I put my arms around her ribcage and threw her farther back onto the bed.

I climbed on top her. I kissed her again. I started at her lips. Then down to her neck then down to her navel. She kept letting out little sighs that were driving me almost to my breaking point. I reached the waist band on her lacey panties. I unhooked her stockings and rolled down the left leg then the right. I threw those somewhere that was unclear. I kissed her up her calves to her thighs. I hooked my thumbs into her underwear and pulled them off. She arched up her ass to help me pull them off.

I rubbed her thighs circling closer and closer to her woman hood. I looked up at her with her sporadic breathing. I knew she was ready, but I wasn't ready to hurt her. I needed to show her more pleasure first.

I stopped touching her. I lay on top of her with my hands above her head. I whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready my love?" I asked her. She nodded. She kissed me softly. I trailed my hand down to her mound. I slipped a finger inside of her. She was impossibly tight. I thrust my finger in and out of her causing her breathe hot heavy breaths on my neck. Then I slipped in two trying to stretch her. I pulled out my fingers and ran one over her little bundle of nerves. She gasped loudly. She put a hand over her mouth. If that was loud, it was about to get a whole lot louder.

I trailed kisses down to her navel, then down further. I ran my tongue against her folds and made sure to brace her legs with my hands. I teased her with small little flicks of my tongue. Hearing her moans were such a turn on, but too much of one. I rubbed my aching cock to relieve myself some. I pressed my tongue harder against her. She started to cry out. I smiled out of the pleasure I was bringing her. That was the most important part of tonight, her and only her. I quickened my pace held her legs open. I entered in a finger and pumped. I could feel her release coming.

"Oh Doctor, I think I'm-"She cut herself off with a loud moan. She wiped the sweat off her brow. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Doctor, I need you now." She said with her breath heavy. I didn't have to be asked twice.

I climbed on top of her. I kissed her neck and whispered in her ear that it would hurt, but she didn't care. She knew it had to be done.

I grabbed my cock and slowly entered her. She clamped her eyes shut in pain. I could see tears starting to roll down her cheeks. I kissed them away. When I was fully inside of her I stopped. I waited for her to give me a sign that I could move. She finally looked me in the eyes. She reached up and started kissing my neck. I groaned. She wriggled under me. I took that as the cue to move. I thrust gently the first time trying to find the right rhythm. Her hot breath on my neck whispered for me to go faster. I happily obliged.

I thrust into her harder and deeper. She started to moan loudly. It was music to my ears. She called out Doctor. It was a dream fulfilled hearing her call out my name. She dug her long nails into my back causing me to go faster. I could feel myself getting ready to reach my breaking point. I didn't want to do it before her.

Thankfully I didn't have to. I could feel her walls tightening against me. I thrust harder and deeper and swerved my hips to where she clamped her legs around me as another orgasm racked her body. I followed her.

I collapsed on top of her. I reached up and moved away the wet matted hair against her forehead to behind her ear. She smiled up at me.

"That was so…. Fantastic!" She exclaimed. She laid a gentle kiss on my lips. I pulled out of her and she winced.

"I'm sorry I hurt you love." I pulled her close to me. She snuggled in tightly.

"Don't worry. I enjoyed every bit of it. I'm glad I waited for the most perfect man to come into my life. I even love his big ears." She said kissing my earlobes. I watched her rise from the bed.

"Where are you off to?" I asked her sitting up.

"I'm all sweaty. Care to join me for a shower?" She said with a wink and a smile. She turned and went into the bathroom. I didn't need to be asked twice.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since I had regenerated. I felt bad. I was myself, but not the man that Avery had fallen in love with. There was nothing I could do to make her want to touch me, kiss me or even look at me the way she used to.

We had just gotten back from another adventure. We were sitting around the TARDIS console, trying to figure out where to go next. Avery was acting aloof as usual. I finally decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Avery, is there something wrong? You have been acting strange ever since I regenerated." I said. She shifted uneasily. We were sitting only a couple feet away from one another, but I felt we were worlds away.

"It's just not the same. It's so much different ever since then. It makes me feel uneasy when you try to kiss me or touch me. I love you, but I just need some time to adjust." She said. It made me feel better for her telling me, but it also made me sad and resent the fact I never told her about the regeneration process.

I scooted over closer to her. I grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. I was hoping that she could feel how I felt about her through my touch.

"Avery, please give me a chance. I want you to know I love you no matter how many times that I regenerate." I pulled her hands to my chest. My hearts were beating an irregular samba of emotion. "Can you feel them beating? They only beat like this for you, I promise."

She leaned in and kissed me. It was such a soft kiss it felt like it wasn't even real. I pushed my lips against her. I was happy for the contact. She shakily put her hands on my shoulders. I moved my hands to her waist. I moved to my knees and took her to the ground without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around my waist hungrily. I moaned into the kiss. I could feel myself getting hard the friction of the fabrics between us made it much harder to concentrate on the kiss.

I pulled away from her to plant kisses on her chin and her neck. I ran my tongue down her jugular vein. I heard her hiss above me. I smiled against her. She moaned and wriggled underneath me as I ran one hand down the length of her torso.

I nimbly unbuttoned the button on her jeans. I slowly unzipped them. It was a long awaited present. I had wanted her for so long, but she wouldn't come near me.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes. I swallowed hard. I stared at her lips. I placed a small kiss on her lips. I placed small kisses over to her ear.

"Do you want me?" I asked her. I held my breath in anticipation of her answer. She grabbed my face in her hands so I could look her in the eyes.

"I never stopped loving you Doctor. I was just unsure of the whole thing. I fell in love with a ruggedly handsome man with big ears." She said smiling. "I almost felt guilty falling in love with you, but you are the same man." It felt like a weight had been taken off me. Knowing that she loved me the same way she did before the regeneration was such a wonderful feeling.

"I'm so glad to hear that Avery. I love you so much." I said resting my head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through my hair. She gripped my hair at the back of my head and pulled me in for a rough kiss. It sent such a shock of pleasure through me. It was like all of my sexual frustration was on every nerve on my body.

She ran her kisses to my ear and licked the shell of my ear. I hissed and then moaned. I ground my hips against hers. She stopped her action to moan inside of my ear. It made everything so much worse.

"I need you Doctor." She said in my ear. I took that cue quickly. I nearly ripped off her t shirt. I yanked it over her head and threw it over to my left. I grabbed the hem of her pants and yanked them off. Her fingers played with the buttons on my shirt as I worked on getting my tie off. Her hands pushed my shirt down my arms. I finished shrugging out of it.

She looked at me with such a desire. A desire I hadn't seen in so long. I was hungry for it. I wanted her more than she wanted me. I pushed myself on her. I wanted to feel every inch of her skin. I wanted to memorize her body with my new hands. I wanted to plant kisses with my new lips. I wanted her to know, no matter how much I changed in appearance, I could never change what was in my hearts.

I kissed her running my hands across her body. I felt the curve of her collarbone. The arch of her back against me, I knew she wanted me, but I had to do this for the both of us. I ground my hips against hers again for some relief.

She reached one hand down and unbuttoned my pants. She undid the zipper. She reached her hand in and ran her fingers down my length. I had to bury my face in her neck and moan as loud as I could. I knew she was still a little naïve about sex. She had no idea what kind of effect she had on me.

"Doctor, are you alright?" She asked in a small voice. She went to pull her hand away. I put my hand on hers.

"Please don't stop Avery. I need your touch. Please don't stop." I said whispering in her ear. I moved my hand off of hers. She continued to stroke my length through the thin piece of fabric. I moaned her named softly as I placed little kisses on her neck and ears.

When she abruptly stopped and pulled her hands away, I was disappointed. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of my slacks and underwear, trying to pull them down. I rolled off her and kicked off my shoes. I took off my pants and underwear. I even pulled off my socks because I knew how much they bugged her.

I looked over. She had taken off her bra. She was arching up her perfect bottom to take off her underwear. I shook my head no. She looked at me confused. I wanted to be the one to take them off. I HAD to be the one to take them off. I kissed her chest, down her torso to the waistband on her underwear. She wriggled beneath me when I planted a kiss on her core. I heard her call out my name above me.

The fabric of her panties was lace. I stuck my fingernails into them and ripped them off of her. Before she could say anything, my mouth was on her, my hungry mouth. I licked her and she melted. She moved around to the point where, I was obligated to hold her hips down. She ran her fingers through my hair and ran her fingernails across my scalp.

When she settled down a little I moved my hands to her thighs. I opened them a little further to get a better angle to make her moan for me. My plan worked. I used my tongue to its full potential. I even had some tricks up my sleeve I didn't know about.

Hearing her moan and call out my name, made me so hard that I had to reach down and relieve some of the tension. I stopped my own touch as soon as I started. I could hear her getting close. I braced her legs as her body racked with her orgasm. She cried out my name.

She propped herself up on her elbows and licked her lips. She arched an eyebrow at me. I was wondering what kinds of naughty things were on her mind. She put one hand on my chest and got me down to the floor. She pushed until I was lying on my back.

She kissed my neck as her hands danced around my body. She kissed her way down my chest and playfully flicked her tongue across my nipple. I moaned. It sent shivers down my spine. She trailed her tongue from the dip in my chest down my torso. She kissed my hips and rubbed my thighs, teasing me. It took all of my self-control not to buck my hips.

She lightly took me into her mouth. I dug my fingernails into my palms. She ran her tongue against the slit at the top, A sensation that took me by a delightful surprise.

"Oh Avery, you sure know how to tease." I said quietly. She giggled around my length, producing a vibration that brought me very close to climax. I grunted and moaned. I made incoherent sounds as she swallowed around me. She bobbed her head and moved her hands in a pace that my brain couldn't keep up with. I stopped her.

"Avery, you have to stop." I said putting my hand on her head. She looked at me confused. She had the look of a child who had done something wrong. "Don't worry, you were doing everything right. That's why I have to stop you. I have to have you right now."

Without a warning, I picked her up off the ground and leaned her against the TARDIS console. I wrapped her legs around my waist. I kissed her neck and with one hand I made sure she was ready for me, she was. With the other I positioned myself at her entrance.

I swiftly entered her. I groaned against her neck. She felt so good. I waited for her to give me a signal that she was ready for me to move. She rolled her hips. The feeling was nerve wracking. It was like my body was on fire. Soon hers would be.

I pulled up on her thighs and held them as I plunged in and out of her. I moved faster and faster with each thrust. I felt her get tighter and tighter. She was making incoherent noises and calling out my name. I knew she had to be close. I knew I was. I leaned on her to change the angle, but I still kept her hips in the same position.

"Doctor!" She screamed when she came. I felt her walls tighten to the max. I could only thrust a couple more times before an orgasm racked my body as well. I fell on her exhausted and fulfilled.

It wasn't until we were done, that we realized the TARDIS had taken us somewhere new.


End file.
